


The story of Zeref Dragneel

by Dokihokidoki



Series: Dragneel Brothers Series [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Big Brothers, Brotherhood, Brotherly Bonding, Natsu is also cute, Other, Protective Siblings, Protective Zeref Dragneel, Zeref is adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 22:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19954795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokihokidoki/pseuds/Dokihokidoki
Summary: "There are things in this world that you cannot oppose, no matter how hard you try"-Zeref(MOST LIKELY WONT BE FINISHING THIS UNLESS I FIND TIME)





	The story of Zeref Dragneel

**Author's Note:**

> Just decided to publish this story on here and add it to my series. Hope you guys enjoy this mini-story!

It was a beautiful day in Mildia in Sin. The sky was azure and there was no wisp of cloud that could be seen. The birds chirped happily in the evergreen trees.

Suddenly a small figure could be seen running towards a sylvan hut that was standing a fair distance away from the town. He wore a long black robe with a white cape draped around his torso. His obscure eyes effervesced with anticipation. In his small hands, he carried a cluster of florets that he had collected from a nearby field. "One for mother, one for father and finally one for my little brother" the boy muttered to him.

This youth was Zeref Dragneel

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Father! I'm home!" Zeref announced his arrival, the door opened to reveal an older looking of Zeref but with wrinkles. The man beamed with affection. "Zeref-kun come in, there's someone waiting for you" the man whispered gleefully the boy clapped his hands in delight before dashing in. A pink haired lady glanced up from the bed when the door fluctuated opened. "Zeref-kun" she rasped, her strength was fading slowly. But she managed to smile, for Zeref's sake.

"Mama...."Zeref kneed besides her, giving her an amorous look. "This is your little brother, Natsu" she warily gave him a small body bundled up in a white blanket. Zeref carefully pulled back to show a sleeping petit boy, he had inherited his mother's pink hair to Zeref's happiness.

"Hello Natsu" Zeref whispered warmly, bringing the bundle to his chest. Natsu's eyes opened and a toothy grin appeared on his features. The rest of family chuckled at the baby's respond. "He's already opening his eyes" Zeref's father laughed quietly.

Unexpectedly, Zeref's mother let out a painful wheeze, a splat of blood covered the bed cover. Zeref eyes widened in shock, "Zeref out now!" his father ordered harshly. The door was slammed in the boy's face. 

At the same moment, Natsu let out an ear-splitting cry as if sensing something had happened. "Sssh be quiet Natsu" Zeref scolded lightly. The baby stopped and looked at him. "I promise you that everything will be ok" Zeref rocked the boy back and forth until a soft snoring sound indicated that the baby that fallen asleep.

However, the happiness didn't last long. "I'm sorry" Zeref's father muttered, pain could be heard in his voice. Tears ran down the boy's cheek. "She can't be dead!" Zeref retorted ineffectively. A cry came from Zeref's room.

"I'm sure she would have wanted you to take care of Natsu" he muttered, standing up. "Wait! Where are you going?" Zeref called, he came out with Natsu in his arms.

"I'll be back." Then the he was gone.

Zeref sighed. "It's just you and me tonight" Zeref murmured.

The boy hiccupped and a grumble came from Natsu's stomach. Zeref smiled fondly at the child in his arms. 

"Let's find something to eat"

It was early morning in Sin. The Sun was yet to awaken. The sound of soft snores could be heard through the open window. However, the serene moment was disturbed when a loud thud came from the wooden door. A black haired boy sluggishly tumbled out of bed, making sure not to wake up his slumbering little brother who was loudly snoring for someone who was just a newborn. The thud became louder. "Ok! I'm coming!" Zeref replied rashly. He hated impatient people. He angrily flung the door open to reveal his teacher. 

The boy quickly plastered a smile on his face. "Good morning Sensei!" Zeref greeted cheerfully, but he noticed the grim expression on his teacher's face and instantly became silent. 

"Zeref" his teacher's voice was deep and hoarse. Zeref expectedly looked at his Sensei, wondering why the atmosphere had become so intense. 

"I have some tragic news...to tell you"

Zeref's small hands started to sweat. "What is it about?" the boy questioned worriedly. 

"It's about your father".

The boy's breathing quicken, he could feel his own heartbeat thumping in his ears. 

**"Your father is dead".**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

>Time skips<

Zeref sat on the chair, staring into emptiness. Those tragic words echoed in his head. Zeref clenched his small fist. He knew his father was still suffering from the loss of their mother, but on that night, he looked so calm and he even promised to come back.

Was it all just an act? 

According to his Sensei, they found his father's body in the forest which meant a beast might have killed him or maybe something else. Taking a piece of paper that was discovered in his father's pocket, Zeref sniffed; reading the messy words that was wriiten: 

'My dear son, please take care Natsu' Zeref bit his lips before throwing the now rolled up paper at the wall. 

"Zere?" a soft, childish voice caught the boy's attention. Zeref couldn't help but smile when he saw Natsu struggling to walk towards him from the doorway. "Hey Natsu" Zeref picked up his little brother and placed him on his lap. The baby's black eyes twinkled with mirth as Zeref played with the loose, pink strands of hair. 

"It's just going to be us now" Zeref whispered, bringing Natsu into a warm hug. He didn't know if Natsu understood him, but for now he didn't mind. "Zere" Natsu tried to mutter Zeref's name but once again failed. The small boy chuckled. 

"It's Zeref"

"Zere?"

"No, Z-e-r-e-f" 

"Zeraf?" 

"......."

Zeref laughed and clapped his hands in approval. 

"Oh Natsu, I love you so much!" 

"Zeraf!" Natsu repeated happily. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**> >>ANOTHER TIME SKIP<<<**

"Zeref-nii!" a 5 year old boy came dashing towards a black-haired teen who greeted him affectionately. "Hey Natsu, what are doing?" Zeref asked, ruffling Natsu's pink hair. The toddler giggled. 

"I wanna go and catch a fish! Teach me!" Natsu pleaded childishly, tugging lightly on his brother's sleeve. Zeref rolled his eyes at his little brother's excitement. "Ok, hang on" Zeref said, placing the logs of wood down that he had collected for the fire tonight. 

Natsu happily ran ahead through the forest whilst Zeref walked at a more casual pace. It has been a few months since their parents had died, but Zeref was determined to be the best brother to Natsu and he would kill anyone who dared to hurt him. 

"Zeref-nii!" Natsu's inane voice brought the teen out of his thoughts. Natsu was eagerly pointing to a couple of bushes which hid the small river. "Just be careful" Zeref warned, but Natsu was gone, causing Zeref to worry if he had heard his advice or not. 

The answer was given to him when a loud, fearful cry echoed through the forest followed by a splash. 

**"Natsu!"**


End file.
